


Darkness Brewing

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Forced Tea Party, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kinda, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Lilith summons Crowley for an update. She knows he isn't expecting what he finds.





	Darkness Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, Unedited, and Uncouth.  
> I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> I'm kinda a little sorry that I didn't put more effort into this.

A slow smile graced Lilith’s face at the knock at the door. She walked quickly to the door, her dress skirts flowing around her ankles. She schooled her face when she answered the door. 

The man looked down at her, confusion clear on his face, before smiling kindly. “Hello there, dear. Is...your mother home?” 

She watched as the silence stretched and she could tell the man grew anxious. “Or possibly your caretaker? Maybe someone of the name Lilith?” 

She grinned at Crowley and grabbed his hand pulling him inside before shutting the door. She led him to the bedroom and shut the door before releasing him and simply sitting down at the play table already set with tea. 

Crowley stayed at the door and eyed her carefully. She knew he was putting it together she smiled innocently at him as she poured out hot tea into the cups as he quietly huffed. 

“What is this, then darling?” 

“We’re having tea.” 

She watched Crowley look over to the woman bound and gagged on one side of the table and the man on the other. She knew the scene it must have made. Two adults, faces tear streaked, eyes red rimmed, quiet whimpers escaping the gag. 

“Do you think we should take it in private?” 

“Sit down.” She laced her voice with all the authority of a petulant child. Crowley was smart. He sat. 

“I--” 

“Drink.” 

Crowley gave a small bowing motion with his head before picking up the tiny teacup and sipping it. He gave a hum of approval and eyed the cup before lifting it and meeting her eyes. 

“Delicious. Even without Craig.” 

She smiled and sipped her tea before he spoke again. 

“So what’s with this?” He waved a hand in the direction of her current meatsuit.

“There is just something incredibly refreshing about children. And I’m not just talking about their blood. The way they see the world and the people around them. They are so innocent and trusting, in turn they elicit an instant trust with others. It can be delightful in ways you would never imagine.” Lilith poured more tea, she blew gently at the steam curling over the rim before sipping again. 

“I can’t say that my time as a child lent well to the desire to want to inhabit one.”

She sighed. “It’s a shame. Little ones can be so full of wonder even when you take away their control.” 

They sat for a moment before getting to what the meeting was about.  

“I need a good report, Crowley. Don’t ruin my party.” 

Lilith watched as he gave a sly grin, she wondered if she could torture this girls parents even more. They sat wide eyed as they watched. The mother’s face was wet with fresh tears. Maybe she would untie them later. What was a tea party without some cake or scones, afterall? 

“You’ll be happy to know that I have a meeting later today with an associate, they have a valuable item.” 

“Don’t presume to know what will make me happy then withhold the good stuff.”  Lilith hid her smile behind her tiny teacup as Crowley flushed slightly at the innuendo.

“Apologies darling, you’re right. I’m of course talking about the colt.” He looked so pleased when he told her. 

“That news does make me happy. It will make me even happier when you actually possess it.” 

“Of course.” 

“You know what would make me  _ really _ happy right now?” 

“What might that be?” 

Lilith looked over to the bed and grinned at him when she met his gaze. 

“As much as that prospect usually thrills me, I tend to enjoy my lovers with post-pubescent bits.” 

Lilith huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Go fetch the colt. I’ll call upon you later.” 

“As you wish.” 

Crowley set the teacup down carefully and disappeared. She looked over to the meatsuit’s father and grinned. Maybe she would figure something else out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for May 2019 Supernatural ColdestHits. The theme was Tea Time! It had to have a tea party. There was extra points if you made it an AU or crossover, minus points if you added demons in a plausible way.   
> Obviously this is canon compliant and includes demons in an extremely plausible way.


End file.
